Fearless
by LexiI1030
Summary: The oral test...continues! So this time it's Mihashi's turn, but how can he be sure of what to say? Sequel to 'when it comes to boldness', Tajima/Mihashi.


Pairing: Tajima/Mihashi

Disclaimer: Do not own Oofuri!

A/N: So...this is...another sequel, this time for 'when it comes to boldness'. And again, Thx to Fangirl for reviewing on 'When it comes to boldness', and thnx to everyone who reviewed too! Arigatou^^! And sorry for always separating my TajiMiha stories, I just don't feel like...putting them into chapters (Unless it was intended to be a chapter story....haha...).

* * *

"And…so yeah, that's all. Thank you."

The teacher frowns as her student walks back to his seat. Why are students nowadays so bad at oral? She gives them a simple instruction, and they either come up with something that can hardly even be called a sentence, or stuff commenting on how cute someone is.

She frowns even harder at the memory of that particular oral test. She hasn't graded Tajima yet.

"Alright, the next one is…" She looks around the class, and not finding anyone that can be relied on to make a good speech, she decides on –

"You, Mihashi-kun." At least, she thinks, Mihashi won't come up with something… unexpected.

Mihashi jumps at the sound of his name, hardly able to believe that it's finally his turn. Slowly, with his knees trembling, he walks up to the board. And he stands. And he stares.

The teacher looks at him impatiently.

"Mihashi-kun, just write down anything that comes to your mind. And just say anything that comes to your mind."

That is the problem. He DOESN'T KNOW what comes to his mind! Of course pitching is definitely one of his favorites, and so is his baseball team, but….what about the third?

He reaches for the marker pen, and raises his hand to the board – and he stops. Then, excruciatingly slow, he writes down – One. Pitching. Two, Nishiura baseball team. Thr….

He can feel that every pair of eyes in class is focused on him. He knows they're just dying to know what he will write. He knows they're just dying to know if he's going to write Tajima-kun's name. But the problem is, he's dying to know himself.

Even slower than ever, if that's even possible, he completes the word 'three', but his mind is still blank…..

The bell for last period rings.

The excitement replaced by the thought of going home, every student stands up at once and shouts 'THANK YOU TEACHER!' Before running out of the class. Mihashi is more thankful towards the school bell.

"Mihashi-kun, please continue tomorrow. And please think of your answer first."

Mihashi nods his head and thankfully rushes back to his seat. He stuffs his stationery into his pencil box, feeling positively sure that there's no way he can think of an answer by tomorrow.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder.

He turns around, and who should he see but TAJIMA-KUN!!!!!!!!

He steps back a few steps as quickly as possible, almost falling over his chair, and Tajima quickly grabs his arm. HIS ARM!!! He pushes away, without really intending to, and this time really falls over with a loud 'CRASH!!!'.

He knows he's over-reacting.

Tajima, now a bit afraid to touch him, stands and waits until Mihashi can finally stand up on his own.

"Hey Mihashi…what's up? You've been seeing me the whole day, but you're acting like you've never seen me in a thousand years and I'm supposed to be dead. But then you're supposed to be dead too by then, so…..anyway, let's go!"

Mihashi blinks a few times at him, and without even thinking, blurts out : "Go….where?"

"Where? Go home of course!"

He can just knock himself hard right then and there. There's no way that Tajima-kun won't suspect anything now!

"Come on, let's go! Today I'll cycle with you until you reach home."

* * *

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Tajima and Mihashi both stop as they feel water dropping on their heads. Tajima raises his hand. More water drops from the sky, making his palm wet at once.

"Aww man, it's raining! Should we look for shelter?"

Mihashi is just hesitating, when the rain gets heavier - and heavier.

"Come on Mihashi, hurry!!!!"

They both cycle off at top speed, Mihashi hoping for dear life that their bikes won't just slip and fall. Now the rain has become a heavy downpour, falling harder and harder than ever. They cycle a little more until finally a bus stop comes into sight. They rush under the roof thankfully.

"Whew!!! Of all the times to rain!"

Mihashi can't agree more. Now that they have to spend some time at the bus stop until the rain stops, the dreaded subject is bound to come.

Tajima rubs his face with his sleeve, while Mihashi just stares at him, completely forgetting about how drenched he himself is. When Tajima is done, he turns to look at Mihashi. Mihashi looks away at once.

"Uhm...Mihashi?"

Mihashi shuts his eyes tightly, thinking over and over again to himself : Don't ask about the oral test...don't ask about the oral test....

"Ye...Yes, Tajima-kun?"

Don't ask about the oral test...don't ask about the oral test....

"Uh...aren't you gonna wipe yourself or something?"

* * *

It's been almost forty minutes, and the rain had only gone down just a little bit. Tajima stands and sits a lot of times, feeling very impatient. Mihashi, on the other hand, just sits and prays that the rain will just STOP! So far Tajima hasn't said much, except to complaint about how long the rain is taking to stop, and Mihashi hopes that he won't say more than that. But still, maybe Tajima doesn't even care about the oral test.

After standing for about thirty seconds, Tajima goes back to sit beside Mihashi. They both sit and stare out at the road, which had been looking the same for the past forty minutes. There's not much cars on the road, and hardly any people at all. The rain splashes to the road, forming little puddles.

"Tajima-kun....I think the rain will stop...soon..."

"Yeah...hope so."

They don't talk again. Mihashi is starting to feel uneasy, however much he hopes Tajima will talk as little as possible.

"Hey Mihashi."

Mihashi waits for him to continue.

"So, how 'bout your oral test? Got any ideas yet?"

Mihashi freezes up at once. What should he say? Yes? No? Still thinking about it? None of them seem right anyway!

"I...uhm...I'm still...thinking..thinking about it..."

"Why? It's not so hard, right?"

If only he's as bold as Tajima-kun, then maybe the whole thing won't be so hard. He never knew that when it comes to just knowing what your favorite thing is you actually need courage, but yeah.

He really needs a lot of courage for that.

"I...I don't know..."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know...what my third choice is...I think that maybe, maybe I'm...afraid to choose..."

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say in front of someone who just chose HIM as his third choice, but it IS the truth. And maybe Tajima-kun doesn't mind, and can actually help him with that.

"Oh."

Just maybe.

Tajima falls silent again, making Mihashi regret what he said at once. Now what should he do? And what should he do at his oral test tomorrow? No matter what he has to THINK of something. Maybe he can randomly choose something and get on with it. Like his mother, or father, or something.

"You know, it's not that hard. I mean when it comes to something you really like, a lot, it actually becomes really easy."

Mihashi really doubts that, but he nods his head anyway. There's nothing that is 'really easy' with him, he's sure about that.

"I'll show you."

Mihashi looks up at once.

Show?

Tajima stands up, and starts walking out towards the road, not seeming to care about the rain at all. Mihashi stares at him. What is Tajima-kun doing? And if he stands out there, he might get a cold! He's about to go after Tajima and call him back, when Tajima stops at the center of the road - and turns around.

_Splash_! The rain falls heavily on him. He takes no notice of it, but looks up - and opens his mouth -

"I - LOVE - MIHASHI!!!!!"

Mihashi jumps at the sound of that. What IS Tajima-kun doing?!

"I - love - Mihashi!!!!!!!"

Tajima shouts again, and Mihashi can feel his heart beating faster and faster. Why is Tajima-kun doing that? Under the rain? At the center of the road? He can hardly even think straight.

"I LOVE MIHASHI!!!!!" The rain splashes down on Tajima, drenching him again and again, but he doesn't seem to care at all. He says the three words, over and over again, his voice getting louder each time.

"I - LOVE- MI-HA-SHI!!!!!!!"

This is the most unbelievable, most bizarre, most daring thing Mihashi had ever seen anyone do in his life. There's no cars on the road now (fortunately), and there's no people at all, but even if there are, maybe it won't even bother Tajima-kun at all.

"I - LOVE - MI- HA- SHIIII !!!!!!"

The rain is loud, but Tajima's voice is hardly drowned by the rain. Mihashi wonders if he should pay more attention to the fact that Tajima-kun might get sick for being drenched in the rain, or just pay more attention to...pay more attention to....

"I - LOVE - MI- HA - SHI!!!!!!"

The rain is finally stopping.

Tajima breathes heavily for a while, and then, for the last time -

"I LOVE MIHASHIIIII!"

Tajima stops shouting. He doesn't walk back to the bus stop either, but just stares straight at Mihashi from the middle of the road.

"See?! It isn't so hard, right?!"

* * *

Nothing is really easy with Mihashi, he's sure of that. In doing most things, he has to try hard just to screw up a little bit of courage. Tajima, on the other hand, is bold. Really, really bold.

Mihashi is sure, however, that when he's with Tajima-kun, things change. Because when he's with Tajima-kun,

he's fearless.

* * *

"So...I like my team, a lot. And...third, about Tajima-kun..."

The class, who had been waiting for this the whole day, listens with interest.

"Uhm....I....I love Tajima-kun....a lot!!! So that is why....and...that's all..."

With that, Mihashi rushes back to his seat as fast as possible, amusing the class immensely.

"Hey Mihashi!"

Mihashi turns to see Tajima raising his hand for a high-five. Mihashi raises his own and obliges.

The teacher looks at them. Then, with a fed-up look on her face, she opens her file, writes something at Tajima and Mihashi's section, then closes her file with a loud 'thump!'

They both get an A.

* * *

A/N: Man, this wasn't easy to write...at all!! So it may not be that good....but all the same, thx for reading!^^


End file.
